


Haikyuu tumblr asks (nsfw)

by december_dream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Tribbing, horny hours, spit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/december_dream/pseuds/december_dream
Summary: Here's where i'll be posting the nsfw asks i get from my tumblr (@december-dream)
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Haikyuu tumblr asks (nsfw)

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: this is could go either way but do u think u could write a saeko tanaka fics where f!reader is obsessed with saekos tits like they always want to lay on them or even hold them even in public and saekos thinks it’s so cute and saeko always shoves the readers face in them AJDISJDJDJD IM SORRY IM SO HORNY FOR HER HEUDJFJR ALSO U ARE SO TALENTED AHH I LOVE UR WORK
> 
> this is the filthiest thing i've ever written oops-

One thing _must_ be established about Saeko Tanaka: she is very much aware of the affect her chest has on you. It started ‘innocently’ enough - she would wake up in the middle on the night, finding that you hand had wandered up her shirt while you slept; maybe she would catch you staring sometimes; maybe (just maybe) you would text her some stupid meme about her tits looking heavy and how you would just love to hold them for her, though you’d never act upon it when she said yes. 

She thinks it’s adorable, her mild-mannered girlfriend all worked up over her boobs.

The first time she had an inkling of your little infatuation was one summer’s afternoon. 

“I’m not going back out in _that_.” You state the moment she opens the door.

“Hello to you too.” She snickers, pulling you to her lips for a quick peck.

Your brow creases as you walk past her, furiously wiping at your face, “I’m serious, it’s way too hot!” You turn to face her, lightly stomping your foot on the floor. “Let’s just stay inside today.” 

“Awe, poor baby, is it too hot for you in the middle of a heatwave?” She mocks while entering the kitchen - she knew you’d call off any outdoor activity from the moment she saw the forecast last night.

“Not funny!” You whine as she takes two glasses from her cupboard.

She opens the fridge, grabbing a can of beer and a drink for you, pouring them into the glasses, “It’s kind of funny.”

“Come lay down with me,” She coo’s.

You were _going_ to say no - you’d gotten up long enough ago for energy to be coursing through you and it’s warm so you’ll both just sweat. What you _actually_ said (or rather stuttered) was “Ye-yeah, okay.” It’s a simple explanation, really: she’d worn that one halter top today, the one that looks more like a bra than an actual shirt.

You watch as she comes back from the kitchen, two cool drinks in her hands, wondering what on earth has you stuttering, but disregards it - she places the drinks on the coffee table before falling onto the couch, opening up her arms to you.

You all but collapse into her, praying that you're subtle in the way your face nuzzles into her chest. What you wouldn’t give for her top to be off, to just- 

It feels weird being this horny so early in the day.

In an effort to distract yourself for just a second, you reach for the remote, flicking the tv on and beginning to scroll through the tv guide.

Of course Saeko picked up on how you chose to lay your head on her tits. It isn’t unwelcome, per say, but she had hoped you’d sit up a little more so it’d be easier to kiss you. Whatever - skinship is skinship and Saeko can’t deny the little tingles she gets whenever your skin comes into contact with hers. She feels your cheek press against them as you desperately try to kick on the fan, which you do succeed in doing (after nearly toppling the thing).

Then you’re oh so quick to shove your face back between her tits, and she swears that your eyes roll back and that she can hear the cutest little sigh from you. She almost calls you on it, but you look like you’re in heaven so she’ll save it for later.

* * *

The second time she suspected you was at the beach - at the beach, _with_ her brother's volleyball team. You’d met Ryūnosuke on multiple occasions and got along well (he often asked you how you dealt with his sisters driving - you laughed it off instead of telling him that her hand never left your thigh), and the rest of his team was nice enough, their coaches were friendly too. 

She tugs you up from your towel, “We’re going in the water babe,” is what she says despite you digging your heels into the sand..

“I don’t wanna get wet,” you whined - besides her orange bikini is…. something, not a whole lot of something but it sure is something. 

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud!” Ukai calls and you send him a glare; he doesn’t see it as he and the rest of the boys are making their way partway up a gravel road that leads to a food truck.

It’s while you’re distracted that Saeko drags you completely into the water, not letting up until you're up to your shoulders even though your toes are curling from the cold.

“You’re so mean to me,”

“You like it when I’m mean to you.” Yeah, okay, maybe you do - but not like this! “Y’want me to carry you?” She means to tease you, to make you squirm, but you nod so she links her hands under your ass and lets you wrap your legs around her waist. 

You lean your head into her neck before you make something akin to a whimper, “Can I touch you?” fiddling with the strap of her suit.

“You’re so lewd, baby, we’re in public.” She taunts as if she isn’t already moving your hand to the orange fabric. Her hand comes to the back of your head, pushing it farther down her chest as your hand starts squeezing lightly - she’s intent on making a fool out of you if you get caught. She hums as you continue - she thinks you might’ve kissed her skin but it could’ve just been some sea water.

She’s about to ask you something along the lines of ‘ _you have a thing for my tits, don’t you?_ ’ but she can hear Ryū and Noya - you can too, judging by the way you fumble off her.

* * *

The third time she thinks you might just have a thing for her tits is when she’s getting them pierced. 

“Awe, you’re so nervous,” she says as you wring your hands in the waiting room of the piercing and tattoo parlour, “you’re not even getting anything done today.”

“You’re getting stabbed with a needle in two extremely sensitive areas!” You hiss, “Why _aren’t_ you nervous?” 

She chuckles as she smooths the crease between your eyebrows with her thumb, “You’re so cute.” So worked up over something happening to her tits.

Before you can voice your concerns you’re both called in and Saeko’s tugging you along behind her. She pulls her shirt off so casually as she sits on the disinfected table, winking at you as your thoughts rapidly flicker between worry and , well, horny. 

The guy doing the piercing goes about taking out his gloves, explaining the process and the aftercare, what products to use as he takes out the alcohol wipes and needles; he inspects the jewelry, two silver barbels.

She’s so calm about it. Two respective sharp inhales when the needles slide through the hardened buds, a couple tears, but she wasn’t necessarily crying because they were involuntary.

When the jewelry is secure, he once again reminds you (much to your embarrassment): no touching unless you’re cleaning them

Saeko would tease you about it, but you’re in a bad mood.

* * *

When she _does_ confront you about it, there's a vibrator pressed agonizingly against your clit.

She’s got you between her legs, front pressed to your back with her other arm holding your middle tight, keeping you from moving too much. She’s been edging you for nearly an hour just for this:

“You’ve got a thing for my tits, don’t you pretty girl?” she coos, reviling in the way you lock up in embarrassment. There's wetness all over your thighs and the bedsheets bellow you, cunt puffy and aching for release. 

“ _Nuh_ -no I don’t,’ you shake your head wildly as if you wouldn’t give anything to have them in your mouth right now. Your thighs twitch as you attempt to grind down on the toy between your legs - you’re so close, almost there-

She clicks her tongue, drawing the wand away without a second thought, watching your hips try to follow, “It’s rude to lie.” she hums, licking the still buzzing toy to taste your slick, “You can tell me, you know - how much you love them.”

“Saeko,” you whine, “please, I’m so close.” 

“Tell me the truth and I’ll let you cum,” she holds the wand above your clit, dangerously close, “I’ll even give you a little treat.”

Your cunt clenches almost painfully as you give in, writhing against her, “Fine, I love them - _wha_ -want to hold them, want them in my mouth, all-all the time!” She snickers behind you as she shuts it off, watching as you start squirming in her hold, babbling about how _you needed to cum_ and that _this isn’t fair_ \- she wants to tell you you’re stupid for thinking she wouldn’t take care of you.

“Lean back, baby,” she starts shifting out from behind you, “spread your legs.” Her voice is like honey, sticking to you as she sits back on her haunches. You’re so wet and puffy, drooling cunt making a mess of the bed - _a little more can’t hurt_. “Sit up a bit sweetheart.” She likes that you do what you’re told so quickly. 

“ _Spit_.” She says before sucking the inside of her mouth to gather some of her own.

Two strings hit your pussy within seconds of each other making you jump. Then your legs are being moved and positioned, one of Saeko’s laid over yours while she pulls your other one in the opposite position. The sudden pressure against you makes you want to burst, incoherent nonsense falling from your mouth before she even moves.

She exhales heavily as she pulls your head forwards, lips quirking up at the sight of your already open mouth, tongue lolled out and all. Your mouth finally comes into contact with the soft skin of her chest, face resting between the two large mounds; your eyes roll back and you let out a pornographic moan.

Your mouth travels along her right tit, sucking and leaving kisses until you reach her nipple - you take the pierced bud in your mouth, running your tongue over it over and over again while your shaking hand comes between your bodies, collection some of the copious fluid to smear across her other nipple. 

She moans above you and begins moving her hips, grinding her clit against yours harshly, “That’s it baby, you love them don’t you?” You frantically nod against her, drool running across your face as you try to take more of her in your mouth, tongue laving over the barbel - you really are such a greedy little thing. 

Your hand desperately squeezes as you feel your high approaching you yet again, you try to tell her but you can’t bring yourself to move your mouth and hope she understands based on the frantic movement of your hips against hers; she must have gotten worked up by edging you earlier because her breath is shallow and she’s begging - no, _telling_ you to cum, to make a mess.

“Show me how much you love them, want your cute cunny to gush, pretty girl.” She slows the speed of her hips but moves more deliberately, hand gripping the back of your head to push you closer, nearly suffocating you against her. She looks down at you - your eyes rolled back, fucked out as your entire body begins to shake against her, clear waves of cum crashing against her as you finally release, squirting against her. She follows soon after, fingers digging into your scalp as you practically go limp. 

She lefts out a huff, letting you fall back against the plush pillows of your bed before falling beside you, twisting around to land on her back. “So how was that, baby?” She asks, opening her arm to let you snuggle up beside her. She’s not surprised when you nuzzle up to her chest or when you press kisses to it, she will admit she’s a little surprised when you mouth against her.

“Good,” you mumble, voice laced with sleepiness, “wanna do it again next time.”

“Baby, you can put your mouth on my tits any time you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
